When laser light is reflected from a roughened surface or transmitted through a roughened transparent surface, the visual experience is an illuminated field covered with a "grainy," Gaussianly distributed speckle pattern. Changes in the refractive condition of the eye by external lenses or natural refractive error have very small effects upon the size and spatial distribution of the speckle and no effect upon the "sharpness" of the speckle pattern. Spatial modulation of even small (3' arc) speckle patterns may be used to evoke unusually large cortical evoked responses (LASCERs). We show that LASCERs are easily produced and that speckle in the 2-5 min of visual arc range are easy to generate. This project deals with the programmatic development of our understanding of laser speckle and its subsequent development as a "refraction-free" visual stimulus which has potential value for the evaluation of macular function in eyes which cannot be fully corrected to patient cooperation or opacity. The research in the first years included (a) the control of speckle size and contrast for clinical use, (b) comparison of predicted parameters of speckle with those subjectively experienced in normal eyes, and (c) evaluations of healthy eyes to determine the most efficient speckle parameters. During Year II, a practical working model of a zoom speckle stimulator was produced and evaluated using Fourier spatial analysis. Speckle size variation available with the equipment appears to occur over approximately two long units. Research during Year III will extend use of the laser speckle stimulator into the clinic where LASCERs will be used in patients with various refractive errors and with healthy eyes to measure response dependence as it varies over an age range of six decades.